The Fangirl
by saresare
Summary: A birthday fic for Esmerelda Diana Parker. What happens when a fangirl meets her heroes? Only a short ficlet, but hopefully good for a laugh.


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong>THE FANGIRL<strong>

* * *

><p><em>by saresare<em>

A birthday fic for the wonderful Esmerelda Diana Parker! Hope you have a fantastic day and don't glomp too many time travelers. :P

**Everyone should spam her with happy birthday messages until her inbox explodes ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K+**  
><strong>

**STATUS: **Fluff / One-shot birthday fic

* * *

><p>"Look out!"<p>

Before she could even think, she was tackled and against the ground. There was the sound of electricity somewhere near her head and then a thump. She struggled for a moment before realising who had her pinned down.

"Becker?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

She glanced around and noticed a creature – she wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't look very friendly – lying motionless at her feet. There were several familiar faces, all eyes on her. She recognised the Irish leader holding the offending EMD, the young nerd beside him and the petite blonde bringing up the rear.

"Woah, this is a pretty cool dream," she exclaimed, trying to remember when she'd fallen asleep.

The four people exchanged concerned glances before the first man spoke again. "How do you know my name?" he repeated.

She turned to look him up and down, astonishment and excitement making her heart race. "Captain Hilary Becker!" she said and glomped him.

There were a few sniggers from the other three before Becker pried her off. "Who _are_ you?" he demanded.

"Esmerelda," she replied.

"And how do you know who I am? Are you Helen?" Becker growled, shaking her slightly.

"I'm not Helen! Helen's dead, she got pushed off a cliff by a raptor in the Pliocene!" she protested, pulling her arm away from Becker's grasp.

They all stared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked.

"Anyway," she continued, ignoring him. "What are you guys doing in America? You're supposed to be in the UK."

"We are in the UK," Abby said.

Esmerelda blinked a few times before looking around her. "How'd I get in the UK?" she exclaimed. "Oh well, where's the anomaly?"

"What do you know about the anomalies?" Becker demanded.

"They're rips in time," she explained. "You don't know what's causing them yet, but you can lock them with electricity, and detect them using a radio frequency. You work at the ARC, which I think is completely awesome."

"How do you know all this?" Matt asked.

"I'm a big fan of the show, obviously. You're Matt Anderson, you're Connor Temple, you're Abby Maitland and you're, as I said before, Captain Becker. And no one knows your first name, except … well, they do now. Don't give me that look, Becker, you're my favourite character."

"Character?"

"Yeah, well, you're a character. Ben Mansfield was the actor …"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you took your shirt off after you got bitten by those mutant dog things, and Jess had to help you put it back on but she knocked your knee? Great Jecker material!"

"Right, that's it." Becker grabbed her and began dragging her over to the car. "You're obviously a spy or something. A terrible spy, at that."

"There's a difference between a spy and a fangirl," Esmerelda pointed out, running to keep up with her captor.

Matt kept pace beside Becker. "What are we going to do with her?" He was worried about the knowledge she seemed to have – could she have something to do with the apocalypse? It was likely.

Esmerelda's brain was whirring. _Becker is dragging me! _The_ Captain Becker! But he's fictional. Yet here he is. OMFG._

The excitement was building up with every passing second. Suddenly remembering to breathe, she exhaled loudly. There was no Nick Cutter or Stephen Hart or Danny Quinn or Jenny Lewis, she realised with sudden disappointment. This was clearly during either season four or five, but when?

"Matt, have you seen your doppelganger yet?" she asked as Becker pushed her into the car.

Connor and Abby glanced between her and Matt, eyebrows raised and the confusion evident on their faces.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Matt said.

"Hmm, maybe not." She decided to keep quiet.

As Becker moved around to the driver's side of the car, Matt leant through the window to speak to her. "What do you know about 'my doppelganger', as you call it?"

"Well," she began, "there's lots of speculation in the fandom on who is the real Matt. Some people think its clean happy Matt, and some think it's the dirty ominous Matt at the end of the episode." She eyed him. "Are _you _the real Matt?" she asked pointedly. "Or are you an imposter sent by Helen to try and destroy the world again?"

The Irish man blinked in surprise a few times, then opened his passenger-side door and slipped into the car. "We'll talk about this at the ARC," he muttered.

Esmerelda bounced excitedly in her seat, barely suppressing her anticipation at seeing the Anomaly Research Centre. This was every Primevalian's dream! She stared out the window, watching London whiz past and wishing that time would hurry up.

When they stopped and the captain hoisted her from the car and pushed her toward the building, she looked up at the towering structure, with its many glass windows and connecting corridors, in sheer awe. With strength only mustered by a rabid fangirl, she broke free from Becker's grasp and ran ahead, flinging open the double doors with a small squeal.

Several dresses and other clothes greeted her, dangling from coathangers. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the room, to find herself staring into her wardrobe.

She turned and pushed the wardrobe door shut with her foot. "Dammit," she sighed and retreated back to bed, oblivious to the sudden light filtering out from under the door …


End file.
